Live By A Choice
by silentdreams21
Summary: They made their choice long ago. Times change and they are tested. Will they stay loyal to their side or will they be called a traitor and listen to what their past is calling them to do.
1. Chapter 1

Ethan slowly opened his eyes. He stretched and looked around his room. Everything was like his room at home. The walls were black, the pillows were dark purple and there was a clock with a lighting design around the edges. He suddenly saw a black panther by his bed side with a note in his mouth. Ethan took the note out of its mouth and watched as the panther left his room. He sighed and read the note.

Dear Ethan,  
>A month ago you swore your allegiance to me, may I say I am very impressed. As a gift I am allowing you to stay in your human form. Be warned I can take away this gift at any time. I will see you in my meditation room at 5 pm tonight, until then do whatever you like. Just do not leave the castle.<p>

-Chase Young

Ethan sighed a sigh of relief and fell back on his bed.

_I thought I messed up last time, I thought for sure that Chase would turn me back into a white wolf _Ethan thought as he ran his hand through his messy black hair.

He glanced over at the clock that was on the wall and it was 5 am.

_Grandpa, why did I have to inherit your gift? I never wanted the _ability Ethan thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again. Then a black panther came back into room and nudged Ethan's hand and sat by his bed side. Waiting for him to wake up, the panther's eyes revealed sadness for this child.

Meanwhile miles away, somewhere in the sky.

Rachel sighed as she looked out her window and just gazed into the clouds.

"Excuse me?"The girl next to her said. The girl made a face and poked Rachel in the back.  
>Rachel took out her ear-buds.<p>

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about some things." Rachel said while trying to smile. The girl smiled back at her.

"Hi I'm Kimiko." Kimiko said while shaking Rachel's hand.

"Hi Kimiko. I'm Rachel" She said while smiling.

Kimiko had her long black hair in two pigtails while wearing a simple but gorgeous gold kimono that matched her blue eyes.

"I like your kimono!" Rachel said in a quiet voice, smiling gently. Kimiko returned the smile.

"Thanks I just came back from a visit in Tokyo, where are you flying to?" Kimiko asked while studying Rachel.

Rachel wore her brown hair down, simple dark blue sweatshirt with matching pants. 

"I'm going to China to visit my grandma" Rachel said while smiling.

_She seems special _Kimiko thought to herself.

"Why are you flying to China?" Rachel asked while putting her ipod in her sweatshirt.

"I live there and to see" Kimiko said but she couldn't finish the sentence because she was blushing so hard.

"Let me guess…a boyfriend?" Rachel said while smiling.

Kimiko slowly nodded and giggled.

"Hey do you wanna exchange numbers? So that way, we can still talk?" Rachel asked. Kimiko took out her cellphone and gave it to Rachel, and Rachel gave hers to Kimiko. After a few minutes they exchanged cell phones.

"So tell me about him!" She said to Kimiko happily.

Kimiko and Rachel spent the next few hours talking about boys, make up, family life, and pretty much everything else a girl could talk about.


	2. The beginning

"Attention, everyone, we will be landing in just a few minutes." The captain's voice boomed over the speaker system, alerting the passengers to return to their seats and get ready to land.

"It looks like our flight is almost over." Kimiko said, glancing over at Rachel who smiled at her new friend.

"Yeah, but hey I made a friend this time!" She exclaimed. Kimiko just smiled in return.

'_I just wish she was a dragon so I could hang out with her, it would be nice to have another girl at the temple.'_ Kimiko thought.

Once the two girls got off the plane, they hurried to the baggage claim to retrieve their luggage. Rachel didn't have much, just a backpack and a small suitcase. Kimiko's cell phone bleeped.

"My ride is here" Kimiko said, checking her cell phone. "I can stay if…"

"No, no. Its fine. My mother's house is just a few blocks away. I'll be alright" Rachel assured Kimiko.

"Ok. Well you have my number so feel free to text me. I have to go! Goodbye." Kimiko called, hurrying out the doors to her ride. Rachel waited till the car was out of sight.

"Time to go home." She whispered to herself. It was a good thirty minutes away so Rachel slipped on her headphones and put her iPod on shuffle. She trotted out the door and turned right, heading down the street towards home.

Finally Rachel reached home, Biting her lip, she stopped at the front door. With a deep breath, she rang the doorbell and stowed her earbuds.

'_I hope mother isn't mad at me'_

The door opened sharply and Rachel gasped.

(Meanwhile at Chase Young's Palace)

Ethan slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock.

"Slept till noon that's a first" He yawned, stretching his body languidly. Ethan rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. Discarding his pajamas, he changed into his fighting wear, a simple black short sleeved shirt, black pants and shoes, and a golden belt with the symbol of his master on it. The symbol was a dragon eye, a symbol that brought fear into the hearts of people.

He padded out of his room, heading out into the hallway. His feet took him to the main hall where a voice called out to him.

"Its about time that you got up." The voice called. "I was beginning to wonder if you had died." That elicited a chuckle from Ethan's lips. He already knew who it was.

"Well, good afternoon to you Anna,. You have the day off as well?" Ethan asked, turning around to face her. He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to answer his question. Anna had her long blonde hair in two braids. Her blue eyes revealed she was in the mood for a fight. She wore a blue variant of Ethan's outfit.

"Yup and I am so bored." Anna said, walking over to the fountain in the middle of the room. Ethan ran a hand through his hair. On the outside he seemed calm. On the inside he was poised for an attack.

Suddenly Anna sped towards him. Ethan sidestepped and brought his fist around to punch her. She blocked him and pushed him forcefully. Ethan slid back, smirking at the girl.

"Not bad, Anna." Ethan commended. Anna just gave him a look. Footsteps echoed through the hall. Ethan and Anna launched themselves up on to the ceiling. Wuya entered the room, grumbling all the way.

"I really wish I had my powers. Darn it, Chase!" Ethan and Anna glanced at each other and shared a sneaky smile. Wuya froze near the fountain, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't even thing about it, punks." She hissed. Anna and Ethan jumped town to the floor. Wuya glared at the two.

(With Rachel)


	3. Authors Note

A/n: Hey guys sorry I have not been updating. I have been very busy with school work, but I have not given up on this story! I will do my best to update when I can


End file.
